Arata
Arata is a teenager that just started to play Elder tale with his older sister but gets stuck in the game alongside her. Personality Arata is a kind boy who puts other ahead of himself even to the point of hurting himself. When the catastrophe hit he had issues with walking as he wasn't use to it and consideres it to be a large weakness as the others go out to complete quests and he is stuck. He really took to cooking and discovered how to cook in the world. Arata has a sister complex and is worried if she was also stuck in the world but ultimalty he is sure that she would be fine. Appearance In Game Arata's character has short red hair with blue eyes and goggles on his head. His clothing changes much through the series along with his gear so he rarely wears the same thing. The character has a decent body shape not to big and buffy but also not thin and long, many would confuse his character for a female. Out of Game Arata is a fifteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. He has pale skin from never leaving the hospital and can always be seen wearing its gown in a wheelchair. He is a little thin and weak looking but recently he has been getting better. History Before the Catastrophe Arata was born into a wealthy family that already had a girl, but unlike her, he suffered from constantly getting sick, eventually being moved into the hospital when he was six. He had constant visits from his sister and did school work online but never had any friends. Wanting to spend more time with his sister, they started to play Elder Tale before the new pack. When the pack was installed he was with his sister, but appeared in the Ninetails Domain. After the Catastrophe Volume 1 Equipment and Skills Equipment Like everyone who starts off in this world he has basic equipment that a cleric would have. Skills Cleric Divine Might - A blessing from the gods infuses the bodies of the Cleric's party, enhancing all physical damage by 5%. Multiple instances of this skill do not stack. Resurrection - A fundamental resurrection magic for low level healing classes. A Player is transported to a nearby Cathedral when its HP becomes 0, but can be revived before this could happen. Resurrection has a long casting time, consumes a lot of MP, and the target must not make contact with anything else during casting, making this skill very difficult to use during combat. The target is revived with 25% HP and is invulnerable to damage for 3 seconds. This skill has a casting time of 5 seconds and triggers a global cooldown during its cast. Healing Light - Heals injuries by shooting a white light with a hexagram shape from one's fingertips. The amount of HP it heals is small compared to Heal, but it generates minimal Hate and only consumes a small amount of MP, as well as having short casting and cooldown times. It can be used to heal minor wounds and emergency healing, and is often used alongside primary restoration spells to supplement one's healing capabilities. In large-scale battles where many Clerics are organized, Healing Light can be "showered" on a single tank. Because of its utility, players regardless of level are dependent on the use of this skill. Among its popular nicknames are "Do Your Best Heal" and "Crossroad Heal". This skill has a casting time of 2 seconds and a cooldown time of 8 seconds. Chef Iron Stomach: Not even food poisoning can stop a dedicated chef! This skill can be toggled, allowing chefs to become immune to status debuffs caused by drinks and food. They also passively recover from Poison and Weakness status effects twice as quickly. Trivia - His characters design is from Tales of Vesperia and is actually a girl character in the game known as Rita Mordio. Category:Characters Category:Cleric Category:Male Category:The Blue Moon